I am beautiful
by Kriyn Dake
Summary: AU. (AllenEries) Allen's a narcissitc model facing some tough competition. Eries is a snooty cold female model in similar straits. Neither can tolerate the other. Will things change over time?


I am beautiful  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Deep blue opals sparkled within white almonds and gentle eyebrows arched over them gracefully. From the shape of his nose, you could tell that he had noble blood and he could clearly judge from his fan mail, how many would kill to have his lips on theirs. Just staring at his face was enough to balloon him with happiness at how blessed he was. Such a face was set on an elegant athletic build. He always maintained a careful balance between muscle and beauty. Straight wisps of gold danced delicately with the breeze.  
  
Looking at the mirror, he was narcissistically filled with content and happiness.  
  
Until his agent slammed her file on the desk.  
  
"ALLEN SCHEZAR! WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT YOURSELF FOR 1 SEC!!!" She screeched into his delicate eardrums.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said but with puzzlement. She sighed. How do you explain to someone with a frighteningly large ego that it was wrong to be in love with yourself. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath before she looked at him again.  
  
Well, at least he was still looking at her. She made it a point to cover the side mirror with a painting. A long Chinese scroll that reached the bottom of the floor would be most apt.  
  
"Celena, you must learn to be more at peace. I heard that anger startlingly damages your complexion," Allen advised his little sister earnestly. Celena simply gaped at him.  
  
"I have been trying to tell you for the last hour that your career and your financial health is in dire straits and you talk to me about my complexion!" Celena cooled herself down with a sip of the lemonade on her desk.  
  
"Hm, you said I had a little competition this year," he said amiably.  
  
"The competition is NOT little at all," She drew out the poster again and threw it at him. Allen Schezar glanced at it most distastefully. Celena rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"I know you don't think that Van Fanel is hot stuff but it won't help if the rest of the world doesn't agree with you! Since he first appeared on the Asian market 2 months ago, he has begun appearing on nearly every single advertisement and once he moves to the European market next month, I shudder to think what will happen," Celena took another sip of her lemonade.  
  
Allen tried his best to appreciate this Van Fanel but he just looked so... imperfect.  
  
Celena continued, "I think it's cause he's a mix blood. Father was Asian, mom was French. He looks unique. He's got a certain air and style about him. More importantly, I think it's cause he looks so vulnerable, girls want to take care of him... and also, he looks more attainable..."  
  
Allen blinked. "It's... It's... better to be... imperfect?"  
  
"Oh Allen..." Celena reached out and touched his hand. Her brother was so naïve, sometimes she had difficulty remembering that she was the younger sibling. "I'm not saying it's better... but maybe it's what people want now." Her brother looked so confused.  
  
"Look, things are not that bad. Firstly, we really need to find you a female partner!" She tried to turn his mind back to business.  
  
"I'm not about to seek solace for my dwindling modeling career in marriage," Allen told her wryly. Celena stared at him in shock. That actually sounded witty and intelligent. Could it be that her brother was actually a bright specimen of the human mind?  
  
Allen glared at her. "What are you thinking?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
Celena grinned. "Of course I wasn't referring to marriage. Until now, you've mainly been doing single modeling shots and it's partly your fault! You kept stealing all the limelight away from any other female model who was doing the shoot with you. We can't afford that anymore! You've got to learn to work with other people. I will sift through the current modeling market together with your image consultant for models who will look good with you."  
  
Allen looked kind of grumpy but he nodded anyway.  
  
"Good," Celena said briskly. "Next, we shall move on to how you will improve your spending habits and learn the virtue of saving money."  
  
Allen sighed. What made things even worse was that he knew his sister was right.  
  
He stole a mournful glance at the mirror again. How could anything terrible befall on someone as perfect as himself? The world just wasn't fair.  
  
~ ~ * ~~  
  
Author's Note: Yep Yep! That's all for the first chapter ^^ This fic came to mind on the spur of the moment as I was taking the bus yesterday. I'm not even an Allen fan. I love Van. Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Heh heh. But this was such an entertaining idea that I couldn't help trying it out. Like the idea of all our Esca bishounens being models? ^_- Reviews would really really be appreciated!!! 


End file.
